galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Citizen Test
Could there be a requirement for Officers in the Union Military as well as members in the Union Police Force to have a higher score on their Citizen's Test? Knight Ranger (talk) 13:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) No not really as they aall have to go through the Aplication process...(Like the Academy) After the Citizen test every Citizen must serve 22 month in a Federal approved service. Those services include the Armed Forces and the Police. And they are evaluated accroding to their abilities. The Citizen Test is only there ot make sure the Citizen actually understands his rights and also why there are duties. The citizen test is not the Academic final evaluation at Union School. (Where grades and results determine later career choices) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) is the 22 month federal service must be immidiatly after the Citizen test ? Gnume (talk) 14:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) No the citizen test is at the end of Basic School for students and at the end of Citizen School for Immigrants. After the Citizen test, you can open bank accounts, you get your CITI and you can freely travel , use the Post Office, Health station but you can not vote, participate in government. You can take your 22 month at any time in your life. Students usually do it with their chosen field in mind. For example a person wanting to become a medical professional serves with the Health department (And gets study credit for serving) A scientist might choose 22 month with the Science Corps. Flying a School bus or being a school, Union clinic janitor counts as Union service for those who rather do something else.You can serve at a Union Libary, Fire Department, Court System, Ranger Service etc (or at apporved local militia such as the SOL defense force, Klack Honor Guard, Saran Temple Guard etc. Security guard at a space port, space port load handler, space port janitor are also options. The catalog of available service is large and usually one cna find a suiteable service. The 22 month are paid and you pay no taxes etc. Most students do their service right after school and before University or College.Some use it to travel (Working with the Colonist Affairs bureau can et you to far off places) Some use it to gain student credits and some do it to save money to get started in life. Union Citizens take their citizen ship very serious and in general are very proud and defensive about it. Some civilizations are exempt by clause : Such as the Narth before they came out of isolation (but then they did not participate) The Ne Vikings of Nilfeheim and other similar planets and societies have special clauses. Nilfeheimers are required to do the 22 month if they leave the planet or want to vote and all that. Many Freemen do take advantage of that and serve as Space Port guards. school employees and such. (Most of them take this as a permanent employment) There are other planets, but as soon as citizens of that planet leave they are expected to complete their citizenship requirements. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC)